


There's Never a Forever Things

by Neftis



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neftis/pseuds/Neftis
Summary: be gentle, English is not my first language. all sorts of comment is welcome, especially criticism. I want to embrace them. until! :)





	There's Never a Forever Things

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle, English is not my first language. all sorts of comment is welcome, especially criticism. I want to embrace them. until! :)

The morning light comes sneaky with icy winds and the white curtains of the immaculate room sway, one hand protectively follows its waist. She is not alone, but she feels so alone.

She is not sure why she woke up, but tries to look for something that signals the hours and when she finds it, she detaches herself from the warm arm that warms her body.

"Dearest, Close your eyes now, Don't you cry

It's all right"

Now she stands on the porch with just one shirt away from him, watching the horizon ... Looking for answers in the sky, in the sky that now moves to a calm orange that crawls slowly through the south. The wind hits her face, she breathes and lets the air slowly ...

"Lie back, Leave the Light, It's all right, dear"

She looks at her hand every day; she puts her own hand around her neck and breathes slowly, then lets go of her by herself. She holds the iron bars and approaches the edge, and before she sees the rising sun she sees her large, unkempt form sleeping softly. He breathes calmly. She knows how it all became, she loved him so many times. She is grateful for it, for it exists.

"ll be here through the night 

With you till the first signs of light 

Say the word and I'll come tonight"

She is happy, she feels happy at her side but it is a feeling so new, so new that it leaves her desolate with fear. What if it does not work out? Where will she start? How to live after here?

She feels only for an endless instant and the sunrise does not wait for his answer, it still comes calm and cozy; remember that I'm still here.

"It's all right now, Don't you cry now"

remember, i'm still here. i'll be here for you. your words resonates within your mind, they come hot and soft as if he were here at his side. Yes, he is. memories of each meeting and your time lost by things unimaginable, it should you been happier, then she cries. a wasted time that could have been different, a time it was filled with a new color, a Red color. hot, vibrant, passionate, soft, delirious. she still leaves escape a tear ...

"Hush, Wipe your tears away

There's never a forever thing"

it feels a presence in your Coast, she knows that's it. it comes calm and hot, heart pounding to feel them embrace your back. he kisses her head, she bends her head to your touch, letting your smell if install in aromas morning, the Sun comes illuminating the small Venice, so beautiful to your name. he wipes the trace of tears on his face, he kisses affectionately. love flowing in each part of his body. he loves, it does not doubt it.

"All through the night 

I'll try so hard to be there somehow

With you till the first signs of light

Say the word and I'll come tonight"

it does not need to say anything, it always know. and when she turns to kiss it correctly, he whispers to your ear: 

— Dear not cry, during the night away i'll try very be there any way with you, until the first signs of light. i'll be with you, ever.

she embraces want to feel this heat always, this heat heats, calms, relieves their pain. is great, has way, is giant; he knows what she say, but love the way the words fall Cascade of his mouth ... always, always.

— i love you.

he smiles shy, the words always familiar with his way sweet to say. he knew always, didn't have to say anything. but he failed miserably when she says his heart fire. he carries arms and back with her for your nest cozy, he wants to love each part of it.

The great world was back, all uncertainties burned with Ray of Sunshine, doubts would not go into your world. a new world was born at that time in the morning, new possibilities if opened on the Horizon and new colors painted tomorrow, and if that the become happy? it would be entirely. he loved but than anything.  
tie was formed, so strong and small, a seed; seed that grows to be watered with love, a flower that would open in a late spring. tie eternal between two loves, that lace ... United forever. a piece of love germinating within each heart.

By: Daniela :)


End file.
